


no boys allowed

by regionals



Series: st drabbles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: Jim is a little slow on the uptake, but he's acop(or a pig, depending on who's asked) and after two months of it, he figures it out.





	no boys allowed

**Author's Note:**

> me, a boy, writing and titling this drabble? big brain mode.

Jim is a little slow on the uptake, but he's a _cop _(or a pig, depending on who's asked) and after two months of it, he figures it out.

It starts with sweatshirts. El gets dropped off by _someone _\-- probably Joyce or Steve,_ maybe_ Billy, if he's feeling so inclined -- and she's wearing a sweatshirt that isn't hers. It's not Mike's, either, but it's not _hers, _and his first instinct tells him she has another boyfriend.

Max starts coming around a little more often, and he's stuck on the idea of El having another boyfriend, given that all the two of them do is talk in hushed tones and _giggle _all the damn time.

He asks El about it while they're in the car and she can't dodge the question. It's a bit of a dirty move, cornering her, but he's an overprotective parent. He knows when she's lying, too. She's subtle, but she has her tells -- speaking in shorter sentences, getting a little more fidgety than usual, finding an escape as soon as possible, and when she says, "I don't have another boyfriend," before laughing, he knows she's not lying.

He asks Max about it, too, figuring she must know _something, _and she seems so sure of herself and almost _smug _when she assures him his daughter doesn't have another boyfriend. It's not her reaction that gives them away, though.

It's when he comes home from a late night of work and sees the way they're laying on his couch that he realizes it. El has the blanket pulled up to just under her nose, and Maxine basically cradles her against her chest, as if she were comforting his daughter and they'd fallen asleep after awhile. He doesn't have a problem with _this_ \-- his daughter having a girlfriend -- being the case, but does make a mental note to have a _discussion _with El soon about being discreet and being careful about who she tells.

For now, he mentally says, _"Good for them," _and pours himself a drink before retiring to his bedroom for the night.


End file.
